un romance inesperado
by An Evans
Summary: un romance entre la maternal y angelical manager y el demoniaco y temido capitan del equipo Hiruma youichi, dos opuestos que siente sierta quimica entre los dos, sera posible?, si quieres saber sigue esta historia


Mamori x Hiruma

eyeshield 21

un romanse inesperado

Era una un dia lluvioso la ojiazul se levanto y miro por la venta viendo como la lluvia caia, se sentia sola al saber que despertaba en su abitacion sola y no al lado de su demonio rubio, se sintio nostalgica de solo recordar como un dia antes se habian despedido aunque no era parea siempre solo asta el otro dia pero aun asi para ella era raro ya que estaba mas que acostumbrada a levantarse al lado de el mas temido demonio de todo tokio Hiruma Yoichi aunque para ella el no era un demonio solo un chico diferente a los demas que tenia bajo su control a muchas personas, pero eso a ella no el importaba ya que el era su primer y verdadero amor.

Mamori se levanto rapido de la cama y fue a rreglarse para llegar rapido a la universidad donde sabia que se iba a encontrar con el ya fuera durante clases o en el club de futbol y desayuno lo mas rapido posible para poder irse a ver con el.

De camino a la universidad se le hiso raro que el no la llevara como siempre en su moto , recordo como siempre iban los dos a toda velocidad, el conduciendo esquivando los carros grasias a sus reflejos adquiridos en el futbolamericano y ella en la parte de atras con los brasos sujetos al torso del rubio con toda su fuerza.

Apenas llego a la universidad fuedirecto alclub defotbol americano don de lo vio a eldisparandole a los chicos del club con suametralladora favorita.

Llegas tarde maldita manager dijo el rubiomientrs le seguia disparando a los chicos con gran presision

Los chicos delclubla miraron con ojosde corderos a punto de ser asesinados pidiendole que deteniera a Hiruma antes dematarlos.

Mamoria se acerco diciendo:

cuantas veses te he dichoque no me digas asi hiruma-kun,yo tengo nombre

Aunque ya a esas alturas ella sabiaque esa forma de hablarle erauna expresion cariñosa de llamarla aunque nolo paresiera paralos demas, ya estaba acostumbrada, se acerco a el y le entrego una crata la cual el miro dereojo mientras seguia disparando y dijo

Que es maldita manger,mientras se la rapaba y la leia

En la cara delrubio se mosro una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que atemorizaba a todos mientras decia vamos a ir maldita manager, es una reunion con los jodidos mienbros del antiguo club de futbol americano de Deimon.

Pasaron los dias normalmente hasta que llego el tan esperado dia, Mamori estaba esperando a Hiruma quien prometio llevarla al lugar de la reunion. Apenas llego se quedo como idiotizado alverla tan bien arreglada y a no ser porque es el rey de los engaños habria puesto una carade idiota al ver como ella se subia en su moto, ella se fijo ensu traje negro con una camisa roja, y penso:

Que bienle queda ese traje, ojala lo utilizara mas seguido, mientras se subia en la parte de atras de la moto y se ponia el casco

Durante el vieje ella se aferro tan duro a el por la velocidad que podia sentir su fresco olor a vainilla mientras que ella sentia llos olores mezclados de cafe, polvora y menta por culpa del chicle que estaba mascando enese momento, Hiruma la miraba por los espejos retrovisores mienttras pensaba:

maldicion, la maldita m,anager esta muy buena hoy y pensar que solo nos vamos a encontrar con los malditos bastardos del antiguo club de Deimon, rayos

apenas llegaron todos se alegraron y los saludaron, habia mucha gente alli, mamori fue y se sento con Sena y Suzuna, mientras Hiruma fue a hablar con Musashi y Kurita, despues de un rato bieron qiue ya todosw estaban un poco tomados, menos Sena y Suzuna , vio como una de la ex-porristas de deimon se acercaba a Hiruma y se le pegaba al brazo lo cual era muy raro, en ese momento Mamori sintio una sensaciion qe nunca antes habia sentido, le probocaba coger la AK-47 de Hiruma y dejarla como un colador, asi que antes de ir y cometer una idiotes prefirio ir a la mesa de bocadillos a cervirse un poco de refresco, pero cuando sintio una voz susurrrarle al oido:

que te pasamaldita manager nunca habia visto esa mirada de odio en tus ojos es que acaso estas celosa mientras mostraba una de sus tipicas sonrisas

en ese momento Mamorio boltio ajitada al darsecuenta que esavos era de su demonio rubio, mensiono hiruma-kun mientras sentia como sus mejillas se quemaban, bajo la mirada y asintio porque sabia que si sus ojosse llegaban a encontrar ella iba a cometer una estupides, en ese mometo sintio como uno de los brazos de Hiruma rodeaban su cintura mientras que su otra mano la agarraba de la barbilla y se acercaba a ella, Mamori sintiocomo sus alientos se mezclan, el de el de menta y un poco de alcohol y el de ella a vainilla ya que esa noche nohabia bebido nada, de la nada el corto las distancias con un desesperado beso que aunque desesperado no perdia su pasion, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando menos desesperado y depronto elmetio su lengua en la boca de ella sin que Mamori se negara estaba tan llevada por elm momento que olvido todo a su alrededor, no sabe si pasaron horas o minutos en ese momento ella solo se concentro en sentir, hasta que la presion del aire los hiso separarse para respirar, en ese momento cuando ella abrio sus ojos vio como todo el salon estaba en silencio mirandolos a ellos dos.

Monta al ver la esena se acercoa Hiruma moviendolo bruscamentecon aires de conbate, a lo cualHiruma respondio quitandole la mano bruscamentede su dijo

Que rayos le estas haciendo a mamori-san Hiruma

a lo cual el respondio con un tono serio y al mismo tiempo burlon

Que estas siego o que maldito mono nos estabamosbesando y para que le quede en claro a tu jodido cerebro de hoy en adelante ella es mi maldita novia asi que si me llego a enterar que le tu o cualquiera de los otros bastardos le puso un dedo ensima los dejare como coladores entiendes maldito mono

Monta retrocedio al ver la seriedad de Hiruma y dijo

Entiendo pero que te quede bien en claro no me voi a rrendir y en el momento en que te descuides la voi a conquistar

En ese momento monta voltio y se fue a sentar en su antiguo lugar a segir tomndo pero esta vezera para ahogar sus penas, todos los presentes se quedaron callados asta que Sena y Suzuna rompieron el silencio diciendo:

Felicidades a los dos ojala sean muy felices, y Sena agrego:

Si llegas a lastimar a mamori-nee te matare entiendes

Hiruma rio pues era como unraton amenazando a un gato algo inposible pero el sabia que si se trataba de Mamori Sena aria todo lo que fuera por ella ya que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia,despues de todo esto los demas presentes tambien los felicitaron y aplaudieron,

mientras que Hirumale pasaba el brazo a Mamori y se la llevaba fuera de lugar para prender su moto y irse directo a su apartamento donde planeaba continuar lo que habia dejado inconcluso porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

mientras tanto Mamori estaba elevada despues de todo se habia besado con Hiruma e incluso el la habia llamado su novia, definitivamente fue el dia mas feliz de su vida


End file.
